ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Zoanoid
Zoanoids are a fictional race that are derived from Humanity in the series Guyver. Zoanoids The Zoanoids were first created by the ancient Creator race that developed humanity on Earth to serve as the basis for a soldier species which eventually developed into the Zoanoids. The race are created through advanced genetic engineering that alters the biological makeup of the person. This intense change does not appear at first as the Zoanoids can alter between their human form and their Zoanoid one at will. In their Zoanoid form, the creatures can simply be described as monstrous bengs with a variety of abilities ranging from powerful acids and energy beam generation. They tend to be larger then humans with the transformation adding an additional foot or two to their height as well as provide the benefit of added strength, speed, reflexes and toughness compared to a human. The Chronos Corporation further developed the Zoanoid program by producing many varieties of the species and produced more powerful versions for use. The basic models are easily produced and take on animal-like qualities ranging from reptiles, insects or other creatures. Humans converted can be done so either willingly or unwilling with the latter achieved through a form of brainwashing. Control is achieved through the telepathic abilities of the ruling Zoalords. Hyper Zoanoids Just as the Zoanoids can be considered an 'improvement' over humans, the Hyper Zoanoids are considered an even greater improvement over the Zoanoids. The Hyper Zoanoids are all individually very different from one another and serve as the personal bodyguards to the rulers within the Chronos Corporation. They are more powerful then the regular Zoanoids and carry even more unique abilities such as the production of electricity naturally or sonic based frequency vibrational swords or strong armour and even the ability to generate biological based flames. Lost Numbers The Lost Units are various mutations of the Zoanoids that are created through experimentation and ones that cannot be duplicated. These unique units are a specialist class among the Zoanoid elite with unique abilities such as shapeshifting or the ability to merge with the environment and manipulate it against their enemies. Zoanoids or Hyper Zoanoids can be converted into a Lost Numbers but to do so is almost a death sentence for they are considered a failure though the benefit is that they achieve far greater power then they did so previously. This is because they havea lost the ability to reproduce and thus are no longer part of Chronus's plans. Zoalords The rarest of the Zoa-forms, the Zoalords appear more humanoid in shape and were created to be the 'generals' of the Zoanoid armies. Each one possesses unique abilities that are far in excess compared to the Zoanoids and some can consider them even stronger then the Guyver units. They possess telepathy that allows them to control lower Zoanoids and even telepathically command them to detonate and die. Like the Zoanoids, they can alter between their human form and Zoalord form. To accomplish their abilities, the Zoalords require the use of their specially made Zoa crystals. The Chronos Corporation had been making attempts at mass producing a weaker version of the Zoalords such as Mr Murakami. The most powerful of all the Zoalords and the supreme leader of Chronos is the Zoalord known as Arkanephel. External Link *http://www.everything2.com/index.pl?node_id=1681923&lastnode_id=0 Category:Guyver races Category:Human-derived fictional species Category:Fictional mutants